


It's a Dirty Job - But Someone Has To Do It

by casey270



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey270/pseuds/casey270
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cross posting old fic.  This one was originally posted 8/2010 & was for the Glam bingo prompt GlamNation tour bus</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Dirty Job - But Someone Has To Do It

He has no fucking idea how he got the job of making sure everyone is on the right bus every night, but he’s sure as hell it wasn’t in his job description. This isn’t really what he signed on for when he took the job that Adam offered him. PA didn’t mean babysitting bassists, did it?

 

And he wouldn’t really mind if the babysitting part only entailed making sure Tommy got on and off the band’s bus at the right time. But no, he has to keep track of which bus Tommy should be getting on and off of. And make sure that no one else kept track of it. He can’t help but grimace as he thinks about the infamous walk of shame night. Yeah, that’s right - he’d seen the references to it on twitter. Adam had made sure he’d seen them. Somehow it had turned out to be his fault that Adam and Tommy had walked out together, only to find a mob of fans with their ever ready cameras. Damn, he hates cameras now. Everywhere he looks there’s a camera pointed where it shouldn’t be pointed.

He’d been lectured as if he were a four year old about how he was supposed to warn them when the fans were flocking like vultures waiting for feeding time, so Adam and Tommy didn’t leave together. He was also supposed to make sure Tommy knew what bus to go to so he didn’t follow Adam like a little sheep.

 

But Tommy never knows what bus to go to. Shit, he never even knows for sure what bus Tommy is supposed to be on. He usually just leaves Tommy outside, at the mercy of the fans, until Adam makes up his mind about the night’s riding arrangements.

But he’s found that that’s not always a good solution. Tommy’s apt to wander off, and then he has to go out searching for him. And searching for Tommy means he has to venture into the land of fans–fans who carry cameras. He fucking hates cameras.

And he never knows what kind of trouble the little guy may have gotten himself into. For some reason people like to buy alcohol for Tommy--lots of alcohol. And you never know what’s gonna come out of Tommy’s mouth. And then there’s the whole touching and kissing and picking up thing that happens with Tommy.

 

Seriously, if these things bother Adam so much, shouldn’t he watch Tommy himself? Or at least hire a team of security guards for him? Even though Tommy would probably just wander off from whatever security he had. The guy just has no concept of the whole stranger danger thing.

 

So, while he waits to find out which bus Adam wants Tommy on tonight, he amuses himself by watching as Tommy makes it his personal mission to let every single fan manhandle him with hugs and kisses and even a few ass grabs. Seriously, how can he stand that much inter-personal contact?

 

And, fuck it all, here come the cameras. Has he said how much he hates cameras?

 

Before the flash popping mob can get to him, he reaches out, grabs the back of Tommy’s ever-present hoodie and pulls him into the bus. Adam will have to work it out later if it’s not the right one.


End file.
